


Little Red Riding Hood

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf Stiles, Cora is Derek's daughter, Gen, Little Red Riding Hood Cora, Malia is not Peter's Daughter, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, Mpreg, Once Upon A Time like verse with a twist, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles and Cora have a daughter, its like ouat but with a few twist and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked into the wolf’s eyes as she walked closer to the animal. The wolf turned its head to look away from her refusing to meet her eyes. She kneeled down and ran her fingers through his fur. She turned his head so that he would have no choice but to look into her eyes<br/>“Even as a wolf…you’re still a handsome creature,”</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Cora is Little Red Riding Hood and Stiles is The Big Bad Wolf living in a magical land where all fairy tale creatures live and co-exist with one another but when someone tries to ruin their happiness they place a curse on the two along with everyone from their home to forget who and what they are until a mysterious little girl who claims to be Cora’s long lost daughter tries to help bring both her parents back together and reverse the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is a new story and this is for my best friend my sister from another mister Maggie who is always there for me and is always making those amazing covers for my stories she loves Once Upon A Time and Teen Wolf and asked me to write a story that's somewhat like Once Upon A Time but with Teen Wolf so I showed her what I wrote and she loved it now those who watch OUAT be warn there will be similarities from the show but it won't exactly follow the show at least not that far you'll see as you keep on reading. Well I hope you guys love this ^^

  
**Ruby McCall**

_Once upon a time, a land far, far away where magical creatures and humans could live together in harmony there was a beautiful young maiden who went by the name of Little Red. She was different from most children, while most girls searched for love and a faithful husband Little Red seek adventure and was not afraid to get dirty. She along with her sister lived in a small cottage just outside of the kingdom where she would always enter the woods in search for the next adventure, one day the Queen of their kingdom had passed away leaving the King alone along with his daughter._

_While Little Red and her sister where in town trying to buy some food the King came and spotted Little Red’s sister and he couldn’t help but fall in love with not only her beauty but with her kind and gentle heart as well. The King proposed to Little Red’s sister and the two were wed. Little Red was happy that her mother found happiness again and Little Red got another sister sure her sister was four years older than her but Little Red was happy._

_Everything was again perfect. But the tragedy kept chasing the royal family, the King and the Queen both died in an accident, leaving Little Red and her sister to rule the kingdom. Since her sister was older and the king’s actual daughter she became Queen._

_While the King was benevolent and just, she was the other way around. She wanted to control each and every single soul from the kingdom. Her step-sister Little Red was blind to see this and was easily fooled into believing that what her sister was doing that is until she venture into the woods and met someone who would change her life forever…_

**Character’s past**

**[Enchanted Forest]**

She ran as fast as she could. She turned to see if anyone was following her no, no one was following her. She kept running as fast as she could until she came across a small clearing but she didn’t stop until another figure more masculine came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around until she was facing him as he placed her feet to the ground.

She smiled at him and couldn’t help but giggle at his expression as he lean down and kissed her lips. She couldn’t help but giggle a little as he pulled away to look at her.

“Well hello to you too,” she said as her golden eyes met his whiskey brown ones.

He didn’t say anything instead he just lean forward and kiss her forehead.

“How have you been?” he asked as he placed his hand on her stomach.

She pulled back and smiled at him.

“I’ve been good, your brother was right the morning sickness only lasted for about a week before it disappeared completely,” she said placing her own hand over his own.

“She’s getting stronger by the minute,” she said with a soft smile.

“Yeah she is,” he said as he lean down and kissed her belly.

“I can’t wait until she is born, she’ll have your eyes, your smile, and she’ll be beautiful.”

“And what if I want her to look like you Genim?” she asked with a small smirk on her face.

Genim looked at her like she grew a second head.

“You want her to look hideous and ugly?” he asked in a playful matter.

“No, I want her to look beautiful and be intelligent,”

“Well that’s why she’s going to look and be like you,” he said as he lean forward and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled back he looked into her eyes and graced her with a smile.

“I love you Little Red,”

“I love you to Genim,”

The two embraced one another before they laid down and stripped each other off of their clothing.

The scene changed and both were surrounded by loved ones celebrating their union whether they were magical or not they were together and were celebrating love, happiness, and the beginning of a new life.

Little Red was dressed in a long red and white gown with her trade mark red cloak while Genim was in clothes that looked noble.

Genim smiled at Little Red as his hands found their way on her stomach as the two smiled at one another.

Before the two could kiss each other they heard someone clapping. They both turned to see the evil queen walking up to them with a huge smile on her face.

“Well, well, well isn’t this lovely sorry I’m late little sister it seems that my invitation was lost in the mail,” she said glaring at the lovely couple. She walked forward before some knights were foolishly enough to come and attack her. Using her magic Malia lifted the kinghts and threw them to the side. Genim growled at her as Little Red drew a sword from one of the knights and pointed it at her.

Little Red and Genim growled at her as someone came up to them.

"It's the queen,"

"She's not the queen anymore!" Genim growled as he placed a hand on Red's shoulder and stomach.

"What are you doing here? you weren't invited Malia!"

"I wasn't oh, such a shame and here I thought my baby sister would want me to be here for her,"

“What are you doing here Malia?”

Malia just smiled at her sister.

“I just came to congratulate you on your happiness and give you a present is that so wrong?”

“We want nothing from you Witch!” Genim growled at her as he stepped forward.

Oh well what a shame that you don’t want it but I’m still going to give it to you,”

Her gorgous face transformed from into a ferocious beast as she growled at the two.

“Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory.” then she addresses at Little Red “I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” And then she turns to leave, everyone terrified.

“Hey Malia,”

Malia turned around just in time to see Genim throw a sword at her, she disappeared before it had a chance to hit her leaving the guest feeling scared and confuse while Little Red and Genim hugged one another.

**[New York City]**

21-year old Cora lay down on her couch feeling exhausted, today was without a doubt the most brutal of all days. She worked a double shift today because her co-worker called in sick and she needed the extra money but she now remembered that she had a paper due tomorrow and she was too tired to do it.

“Why did I agree to double? I must be out of my freaking mind,” she mumbled to herself as she looked around her room her roommate must have gone out to either a) party b) get laid c) get drunk or d) all of the above chances are she was doing all of the above and wasn’t coming home until tomorrow night.

“Another day another night alone,” she said to herself as she got off the couch and stretched out her stiff muscles. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard a small knock on the door.

“Must be Caitlin, no doubt in my mind that she forgot her keys…again,” she went to answer the door.

When she opened the door she saw that no one was there, she looked to the left than the right to see if she could see anyone. There was no one in the hall glaring at the hall Cora was about to close the door.

“Down here,”

She jumped when she heard the small voice.

Looking down she spotted a little girl with brown curly hair golden eyes and was wearing a red beanie and a red hoddie with blue jeans and red convers.

_“Kid must love red,”_

The little girl smiled at her.

“Hi are you Cora Joans?”

“Who wants to know?” she asked looking at the little girl as she placed her hand on the door frame and the other on her hip.

Something about the child looked familiar especially when she looked into those big whisky brown eyes.

The little girl smiled at her.

“My name’s Ruby McCall…I’m your daughter,”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there is no confusion here is a list of who's who
> 
> Cora-Little Red Ridding Hood  
> Stiles-Big Bad Wolf Genim  
> Malia-The evil queen  
> Ruby-Cora and Stiles' daughter
> 
> More characters will appare later ^^
> 
> ~Sinner of LA out ^^


End file.
